beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Instruments
List of Instruments This is a list of various instruments that were owned, played by, or used by The Beatles. Guitars The Beatles have widely been known to use guitars throughout their performances, music, and recordings. Due to being associated with The Beatles, many of these instruments have been sought after by many musicians, fans, hobbyists, collectors, and players. Framus * 1965 Framus Hootenanny (Lennon) ** Lennon used it to record "Help!" "It's Only Love", "Two Of Us", "Polythene Pam" and "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" among other songs. Its whereabouts are unknown Egmond * Egmond Rosetti Solid 7 (McCartney) McCartney first used this guitar as a makeshift bass before receiving his first Höfner violin bass. * Egmond Rosetti 276 (Harrison) - One of the first ever guitars Harrison owned. Rickenbacker John_with_Rickenbacker.jpg|John with his Rickenbacker 325 Zricbass.jpg|Paul's Ric in action Zricbass2.jpg|Ric's new Psychadelic paint job Zrickenbacker-12-string.jpg|George with his original 360-12 *1958 Rickenbacker 325c64 Capri Electric (Lennon) *1964 Rickenbacker 325c64 Electric (Lennon) *1963 Rickenbacker 360/12 Electric (Harrison) *1965 Rickenbacker 360/12 Electric (Harrison) *1964 Rickenbacker 4001S-Lh Bass Electric (McCartney) Gretsch * Grestch Duo Jet (Harrison) * Grestch Country Gentleman (Harrison) * Grestch Tennessean (Harrison) * 1963 Gretsch 6120 (Lennon) Höfner *Höfner Club 40 (Lennon/McCartney) *1961 Hofner 500/1 Violin Bass (McCartney) *1963 Hofner 500/1 Violin bass (McCartney) * Hofner 5140 Hawaiian Standard lap steel guitar (Lennon) Epiphone *1965 Epiphone 230TD Casino **All members except Ringo played one. **Paul's strings, bridge, and nut were inverted to be left handed **They were all originally sunburst but Lennon had his stripped to let it breathe. ***it was used on the rooftop. **George had a Bigsby bridge installed. *Epiphone Texan **McCartney used this as his acoustic guitar until he got a Martin in the later years. zlucy.jpg|Close up of "Lucy" zlucy2.jpg|Lucy In action zlucy3.jpg|Lucy zlucy4.jpg|Lucy before the refinishing Gibson George had a Gibson Les Paul Standard that was a gift from Eric Clapton that was used on While My Guitar Gently Weeps by Clapton. *It was gold topped before it was refinished to a cherry red at the Gibson factory. *Was stolen from under George's bed in 1970 and was later purchased at a Guitar Center in Hollywood, California. **George had to trade a '56 Les Paul and a Precision Bass for it. *It was nicknamed "Lucy" after comedienne Lucille Ball. * Gibson SG Standard: George used one for Rain, Paperback Writer, and Lady Madonna, among other songs. *Gibson J-160E: John and George both used one. Fender *1961 Sonic Blue Fender Stratocaster (Lennon/ Harrison) **George later repainted his, and named it Rocky. * 1964 Fender Esquire (McCartney) - known to have been used in Strawberry Fields Forever, among other songs *1969 Rosewood Fender Telecaster **Was gifted to George as a Prototype. **Used on the Let It Be rooftop concert. Martin * Martin D-28 (McCartney) Ramirez * Ramirez A-1 classical guitar: Owned by both Lennon and Harrison at some point in 1964. May or may not have been the same guitar. Ovation * Ovation 1651 Legend (Lennon) Drums : Main article: Drums :* Ringo had a Ludwig kit with an Oyster Pearl finish and the classic Drop-T logo. For Magical Mystery Tour, he painted his own drum head. Category:Trivia Category:Instruments